


Voyd & Violet - They Walk Among Us

by Talyesin



Series: Voyd & Violet [4]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Exposition, F/F, Fluff, Hang on for the headcannon, Lesbian Romance, Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018), Slow Burn, Violet in school, Young Love, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin
Summary: Violet tries to pay attention in biology class





	Voyd & Violet - They Walk Among Us

Violet sat at her desk in Biology class, chatting with Susan her lab partner about the homework. Their teacher, Mr. Reed, came in, rolling a film projector on a rickety wooden trolley. The class began to chatter louder, excited at the idea of watching a film in class. This was one of the new projectors, with built-in speakers. No trying to sync up the pictures onscreen with the reel-to-reel tape machine!

“Settle down, settle down,” Mr. Reed said, distracted, as he threaded the film through the projector. Balding and thin, with a bushy mustache and horn-rimmed glasses, everyone liked Mr. Reed. He always seemed so harmless.

“Billy, get the lights, please,” Mr. Reed said, and the boy closest to the light switched plunged the classroom into semi-darkness.

The projector flickered and the countdown gave everyone time to finally shut up. The music swelled dramatically.

“SUPERS!” the narrator announced. “They walk among us. Unseen, and in many cases indistinguishable from normal Americans, SUPERs have abilities and powers beyond what normal people could ever hope to accomplish.”

Onscreen, the flickering black and white images showed a woman on fire, calmly smoking a cigarette, a boy turning into some kind of turtle-man, Uncle Lucius - that is, the hero Frozone - shooting snow and ice out of his hands, more and more supers. People flying, biting through steel girders, carrying huge crates filled with rocks, shooting lasers out of their eyes. Not all of them looked what the narrator continued to call “normal” - some had large hands or large eyes, strange skin colours and hair colours. One poor boy had transparent skin. Another woman, old enough to be a grandmother, had hair that shimmered and shone through all the colours of the rainbow. At least, that’s what the narrator told them - it was hard to tell in black and white.

“But where do SUPERs come from? How can they do the amazing things they do?” the narrator asked. Violet put her chin on her fist and yawned. None of this was news to her.

A scientist in a white lab coat appeared onscreen. Like Mr. Reed, he was balding and had horn-rimmed glasses.

“SUPERs began to manifest in the summer of 1938,” the scientist said. Words superimposed on his chest introduced him as Dr. Benjamin Johnson, Noted Biologist.

Dr. Johnson’s face faded into a newspaper headline dated June 15 1938. It read “Strange Event Stuns Planet Earth”. Dr. Johnson continued to narrate.

“The Event, as it was to be called, happened all across the world, simultaneously. Not one corner of the globe escaped the Event. From the highest mountains to the deepest mines, across oceans and deserts, from the hottest jungles to the frigid wastelands of the Arctic and Antarctic, everywhere, everyone described a sudden, bright white light, a flash of heat, and a deep rumbling noise from everywhere all at once. After two point three seconds, it stopped. Nothing seemed affected, no one reported any damages or injuries.”

The film turned back to Dr. Johnson. He walked to a desk and sat on the corner. “But soon, reports of people being able to perform unbelievable feats began to make headlines.”

A newspaper headline read “Local Man Performs Unbelievable Feats!” Another spun into view, reading “Mystery Woman Saves Child Trapped Under Trolley-car.” Then another: “Bank Heist Foiled by Masked Man”.

“Many people believed it to be the work of God,” Dr. Johnson continued. “But scientists around the world compared their research into the new phenomenon and soon had a term for it. SUPERs. Spontaneous Unavoidable Primary Elemental Revision.”

The first narrator asked, “But Dr. Johnson, what does that even mean?”

“I’m glad you asked that,” Dr. Johnson answered. “Spontaneous - meaning it can happen at any time in a person’s life. Children as young as newborns have demonstrated these strange powers, and at least one octogenarian has found themselves suddenly able to do something beyond the normal abilities of normal humans.

“Unavoidable - we currently know no way to stop the acquisition of these unusual powers, nor any way to reverse the process.”

Violet thought back to the first time she’d gone invisible, when she was only five years old. It had terrified her at the time, but soon she loved playing hide-and-seek with her mom and little brother. Dash’s powers manifested when he was about the same age, and then her powers had come in very handy when she wanted to be left alone.

“Primary and Elemental go together - our primary elements are our cells, the building blocks of our bodies. On a sub-microscopic level, through some process we don’t yet understand, the person who develops powers changes suddenly and irreversibly. Their genetic code is rewritten - Revised - and becomes something completely new.”

“Thank you Doctor,” the first narrator said. “So you see, children, SUPERs are just normal people like you or I, only different in every way possible.”

The film suddenly cut to a close-up of Elasti-girl, and Violet jerked back. “Remember kids, if you suddenly develop super-powers, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just different, and that’s not a bad thing. And if you need help controlling or understanding what’s happening to you, please contact us here at DevTech. We’re here to help.” 

Violet’s mom’s face faded into a title card that read “A Presentation of DevTech - We’re Here to Help” and a phone number.

The film ran out and thwacked around and around until Mr. Reed turned off the projector. Billy turned the lights back on.

Susan turned to Violet. “You know, I’ve always thought your mom looked a lot like Elasti-girl.”

Violet froze for a split second, then laughed. “I think I’d know if my mom had powers, Sue.”

Sue laughed too. Then she spotted something in Violet's notebook.

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?" Violet asked, looking down to see where she'd doodled a "V +V" in a heart. She hadn't even realized she done it, and she blushed. "Nothing!" she blurted, covering it.

"Okay, don't tell me who he is," Sue teased, reaching for the notebook. 

It took all of Violet's control to keep from surrounding herself in a force bubble, but she managed. Barely. "Leave it, Sue, it's nothing!"

"Girls if you're quite done!" Mr. Reed warned, and Sue stopped reaching for Violet's notes.

Violet turned the page, but had a happy warmth in her chest for the rest of the day, thinking about "V + V".


End file.
